pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ellis99
I II III IV V VI ---- Speaking of the Images... I think will be great if you post some of the Chronicles images that I have uploaded in a top 10 list or something! Please tell me which of those images are your favorite? Just wondering! Nectaria (talk) 10:37, November 15, 2014 (UTC) In my blog, of course and actually I'll call the section "Nectaria's Top 10 Chronicle Images". Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:40, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Hmm... That's a great idea, Ellis! Yes, I like that idea ^_^! Thanks for your reply :)! Nectaria (talk) 10:42, November 15, 2014 (UTC) I need you to list me your top 10 pics from Chronicles and hey presto, it done. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:44, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Well, I thought this blog will be about posting some Chronicles pics that you liked the most not about me posting my favorite Chronicles pics -_-. Nectaria (talk) 10:47, November 15, 2014 (UTC) I prefer to see what you like. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:54, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Please read my previous message again to understand better and sadly I wouldn't tell you about my favorite Chronicles pics. This blog should be about your top 10 favorite Chronicles pics and you're also the one who will create this blog not me! Nectaria (talk) 11:00, November 15, 2014 (UTC) I don't want to do my own pic so I won't do it. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:03, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Sigh, *Facepalm* What's wrong with posting some of your favorite images by other users like mine, Energy's or Monfernape's -_-? Making a blog about posting some of your favorite anime pics isn't a bad idea -_-. Nectaria (talk) 11:10, November 15, 2014 (UTC) I'll ask X... Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:12, November 15, 2014 (UTC) ...OK! Nectaria (talk) 11:14, November 15, 2014 (UTC) You know, on a Wiki I edit as well we have news in which (sometimes) a good image is picked and we make our own captions. Then, a poll is made to decide which is the best caption. I am guessing it is a neat idea, considering there are many anime/manga scenes. Energy ''X'' 11:15, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh and yeah, all these images get approved and are uploaded on Tumblr. Energy ''X'' 11:18, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Well, the idea goes on about the images. 10 favorite ones could be good, but I'd prefer ideas when you can involve others to participate and make it more interesting. Energy ''X'' 11:26, November 15, 2014 (UTC) I will involve others later on. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:28, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Teams Don't have too much experience in that subject, so it might be best to cover it in the news first. Energy ''X'' 10:53, November 15, 2014 (UTC) A link of the current news blog has the teams. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:54, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Ellis! Please tell which users remind you of a Pokémon character ( both Pokémon and Trainers!)? Here is some of my opinions on some users: *GamerTimeUS: Lucas! *Kyurem147: Kyurem (Because of his username :P.)! Nectaria (talk) 12:16, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Re Categories My apologies I also edit some dutch wikis Jantje132 (talk) 12:35, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Ellis... Please tell me why do you comment on the Requests for User Rights page instead of here? You should know that not all users and admins are smart here and you're the one who should understand the questions better not me. I'm currently upset with you for not understanding my questions. This is my latest message that I send to you, bye! Nectaria (talk) 14:50, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Marcel's Vigoroth Why you messing with my pic?!--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:08, November 15, 2014 (UTC) I made that one myself so it's not from Bulb.--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:12, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Reply Not exactly. As you can see, Kyurem's image is much bigger than Bulb's. After all, you can't copy an image to make it bigger and retain its quality. Energy ''X'' 20:55, November 15, 2014 (UTC) As for soundtracks, it sounds like a good idea, but how will it work? Energy ''X'' 21:04, November 15, 2014 (UTC) MegaLatios and MegaLatias images. Added. --SteveDerp 12:11, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Ellis! I wonder if there are some Chronicles pictures that you don't like or you like all of them? Just wondering! Nectaria (talk) 12:19, November 16, 2014 (UTC) I like them all. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:24, November 16, 2014 (UTC) OK, I see! I'm going to upload pictures from Training Daze and Journey to the Starting Line! later! Thanks for answering me ^_^! Nectaria (talk) 12:29, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Why Why'd you put that on?--Kyurem147 (talk) 15:07, November 16, 2014 (UTC) RE:Hey US Sure! --GamerTimeUS (talk) 22:40, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Redirects Well, the redirects will either have to be deleted or changed to redirect to the main article. Energy ''X'' 09:48, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Blogs The featured blog module was the source of the layout errors on the right rail. Because of other commitments around Wikia, I don't have a lot of time to look at why it's throwing everything out of alignment. I'll help restore it late next week, but for the time being, it's simply easier to get rid of it. It's not at all a permanent removal. — CzechOut 11:16, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Monobook logo we at Wikia support Monobook on an "as is" basis only. I'm really under orders from my boss not to mess with Monobook in any significant way. So I won't be able to directly help you with a Monobook logo. However, the graphical elements of the wordmark are available to you at community:file:Pokemon Wordmark 12112014.psd. Provided you have Photoshop, you'll be able to use those elements to craft a Monobook logo. — CzechOut 11:58, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Unfortunately, I don't have Photoshop yet but I will do maybe next year. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:00, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :In that event, you might want to avail yourself of the services of the good people at w:c:monobook. They help people with their monoobok redesign needs. It's been a while since I've been there, though — they might require you to be an admin here before they'll take your request seriously. — CzechOut 12:12, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Idea Not sure what you're talking about, or why you're asking me to use a sandbox. — CzechOut 11:59, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :Let me rephrase. I know what a sandbox is, but why are you telling me? My task here is to actually change the main page. That is, I'm in production now, not development. — CzechOut 12:11, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Ok It's ok Ellis, I'm just glad you got the idea.--Kyurem147 (talk) 13:04, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Re:Good Job No problem, glad to help the wiki with it. Lordranged7 (talk) 14:18, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Images Okay, so for the most part, my computer is fixed. I just need to find some time to work on those pictures, I'll try to get to them when I can. :Yes, yes, the sooner the better—I have a lot of homework to do, so that will get done before I do anything else. Reply Not certain if I should interfere, let them handle the situation. However, CzechOut has asked if you support my changes done via the bot. Energy ''X'' 20:17, November 17, 2014 (UTC) I don't know, I'll see what can be done with those two. Anyway, your changes are good and should be applied via the bot. Energy ''X'' 20:23, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Re:PokéPower Thanks for offering it but currently, I am not really interested nor do really have the time for it. I still need to continue with the DPA manga but just don't have the time to work on it right now due to school and work on other wikis. I might be applying for it in the future but not currently. Lordranged7 (talk) 21:26, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! --Lordranged7 (talk) 21:28, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Reply Hm, I can only guess they have their own business to take care of. Might want to ask Yoponot to give you access to Twitter, to be able to change when needed. As for the edit, we don't do this, for it is not quite the same and does not look the same. Energy ''X'' 21:44, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Font I'm sorry; I didn't understand your question. — CzechOut 22:18, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Kyogre Groundon Actually, I think the names should stay, for Archie and Maxie did control them. It is not something like Gemma's Jirachi, who just asked it for a wish. Energy ''X'' 09:50, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Pictures Can you please give me an example? Like which page I should go to for that example? Tama71999(talk) Reply Aye, good decision, wouldn't want YL to be mixed with (X)Y. Energy ''X'' 11:11, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I'll stop won't do anymore.--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:10, November 18, 2014 (UTC) I like the way I named them. Please stop. I don't wanna fight.--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:15, November 18, 2014 (UTC) So can't I just rename tag the others it be much easier than this.--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:19, November 18, 2014 (UTC) I like the way I load new named things. It's faster that way. I don't wanna change that.--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:24, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ORAS Don't see any image containing that. If they do, I guess it is simpler and shorter to have without Pokémon at the beginning of the name. Energy ''X'' 12:30, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Ellis... Why do you do that? I prefer the previous image to be deleted and the other to be renamed instead. Nectaria (talk) 17:44, November 18, 2014 (UTC) I wish that... you should using the rename template if you think that the file name is bad. I don't think it is needed because the file name is fine as it is -_-. Nectaria (talk) 18:24, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Ellis, the problem with Kyurem's image is... that it has bad quality compared to mine. Yes, Kyurem's image is bigger but I wish you guys should stop making me upset. Please, stop! I hate edit warring! Now please leave me alone >:(. Nectaria (talk) 18:52, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Who Were you talking to me or to X?--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:30, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Ellis! Wanna be friends?;-)-----Pokebaymax (talk) 21:47, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Do you think... that's I'm a weak user :(? Or do you think that's I'm a strong user? I'm asking that question because I'm afraid that you don't like my work anymore :( (or you still like my work :(?). Are you sure that's all user needs me :(? I'm afraid most of them don't need me because they think that's my work is not good or because of my emotionalness :(. Sigh :(! Nectaria (talk) 00:12, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Who Respond to who? Re:Please I didn't remove the Japanese name section one, I only removed this: |japanese =. Kyurem then added the Japanese name to it. Lordranged7 (talk) 14:42, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Page That one's already on. Reply Depends on the day. I mean, yesterday all of you sent more than 25 messages in a day, treating my talk page as if it were a battle ground where weapons are arguments. A few messages are fine, but a dozen is way too much for me to reply to every single request. Which is why I ignore some of them. As for the article, it was good and encouraged. Energy ''X'' 18:43, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Reply It was just a test to see if it will work on Community Messages. And it does, fortunately enough, so the poll continues on. Energy ''X'' 20:29, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Eh, doubt it will be quite long, thinking it will be just a couple of days until he has something else to do. Energy ''X'' 20:36, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Task I urge you to check the images marked as deletion. Some still appear in the articles and need to be replaced with ones existing (or need to be uploaded). Pretty certain the bot can delete everything, but needs to be thoroughly checked. For example, this image needs to be replaced. Energy ''X'' 20:47, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Lol I am going to be more active, I'mma try to get those images done today. However, I will have to catch back up on wiki stratus in order to be able to effectively answer any questions. But I can try. Rainbow is a special case, she's welcome to stay admin/bureaucrat for as long as she likes, as long as she edits here and there, and fills in for me when I'm not able to fulfill bureaucratic duties. She will most likely not become more active, she's onto college and what not.... Ah, well, please realize that this school year, is my last year in high school, after that it's college for me, and I may not be active then at all. Okay, don't take this in the wrong way, but I really don't care about other wiki's drama. Life goes much easier when there's minimal drama. I'm going to work on those pictures now. Images All of the images have been resized. You're welcome. c: ORAS Ah, it must be midnight at that time zone. Interesting, keep tracking that. Also, when do you want me to do the news? Next week? Energy ''X'' 13:40, November 20, 2014 (UTC) All right, will do it this Sunday (or Monday, depends). Hopefully someone around here might finish the game then to make a review. Energy ''X'' 13:49, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Don't invade my talk page once more, just say what you *need* to say. Anyway, I am not getting any game, for I don't even have the Nintendo console. If anything, all those comments I made for ORAS were just for inspiring people to play, or at least to make them interested look it up. Energy ''X'' 14:04, November 20, 2014 (UTC) I'm afraid to tell you but that's true... Energy X have never played any of the videogames! I knew that because he told me that on my talk page. He send me a message about the Gender Differences and he didn't know that the Gender Differences did not exist until in Gen IV. He also asked a question about normal pokémon evolving into shiny pokémon and I answered him that normal pokémon can't evolve into shiny pokémon in the games. Nectaria (talk) 15:06, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Teams Yeah, why not. Energy ''X'' 18:05, November 20, 2014 (UTC) There are many reasons. First, I'd have to buy one, but have no idea where to look (though there may be some shops around). Second, it could be quite expensive. Third, it never adapts, as you'd need to buy a new Nintendo console to play newer games. Fourth, even if I'd buy a Pokémon game, it wouldn't be enough, for there are still quite many other Nintendo games that also need to be bought. I could continue this rambling further, but it would only reinforce these four points. Energy ''X'' 18:09, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ORAS Yes, I know. But since tomorrow it is released tomorrow in America, Japan and Australia, I'm going to suspend temporarily my job on editing the types' pages to be active with other edits. I know this Wiki's going to get as crazy as hell, so I will try to check everything and add information, check other information if it's true, or just simply check. I don't like to leave things not completely finished, so if I start editing Psychic type, I would need to finish today before midnight, and in fact I could, but I have life outside this Wiki, and it's a little tedious for me sometimes. The most probable thing is that I will get back to my usual work on Monday or Tuesday. Adrián Perry GZ 18:15, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Reply Beats me. I can only guess CzechOut has banned him/her, for he reverted the edit, whatever it is. Energy ''X'' 19:19, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey I already do, lol. That's where I get information from when I'm not sure based on my own knowledge of the games. I don't know why you would tell me that, it's not something relevant to anything I'm doing. Sure. I have to go soon and do FLVS class stuff. so I'll be off here soon. Reply Well, the welcome messages aren't much of a problem, so it is okay to remove them if one wishes to. As for the fanon, I don't know if it is such a problem to bicker about. Energy ''X'' 22:01, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Images There. Energy ''X'' 11:42, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, Ellis... Why do you think that this image should have been renamed to Ukulele Pikachu '' instead of ''Ukulele Pichu ''? Well, I fixed your mistake that you have made :P. Nectaria (talk) 12:43, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Grrr Why do they need to be resized again? :Why didn't you check and see what size the ones from Serebii were, before you had me change the size on the pictures? >.< ::They just uploaded them two or three hours ago. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 19:02, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Re:Tabbing I have only done it like that because it looks better in the source mode and it is better to edit it like that. It eventually doesn't really matter how it looks like because it won't effect the tabs, just doing it for the better look in source mode. --Lordranged7 (talk) 21:31, November 21, 2014 (UTC) :No problem, atleast I was able to finish it today alongside the Pokémon setup for the Gym Leaders, Elite Four, and the Champion. I'm not sure on what doing next. Might be continuing with the DPA manga if I can find enough time to read through the chapter and make a page for it. Might also be that I find new ORAS information and that I will add it to the wiki, I will have to see what I'll do in the future.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:27, November 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks for the given suggestions for what to work on regarding ORAS. If you have more suggestions I can work on regarding ORAS, feel free to leave them on my talk page.--Lordranged7 (talk) 23:04, November 21, 2014 (UTC) ::It might be a little difficult for me though since I am used to tabbing like that on other wikis, but I will sure keep it in mind.--Lordranged7 (talk) 23:11, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Soundtrack Well, that'd require the files (or videos), as well as the template required to make it. Best to tell Avignon. 'Energy X' 22:40, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Oh, as for the Gift Pokémon, one of the templates you tagged for deletion before (and Shockstorm reverted it) was one of them. You'd have to look around for it, however. 'Energy X''' 22:50, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Sites Hey there Ellis! Do you any other sites than Serebii where I can info from regarding ORAS for like the Team Magma and Team Aqua Pokémon setup or any other useful info?--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:56, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :Ah okay, thanks for answering my question.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:03, November 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks and I sure will do.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:13, November 22, 2014 (UTC)